You must be Jyoking
by Lusara
Summary: Seifu led a quiet and dark life, until that day, when HE arrives. Weirdo, smartass, joker, jester. on high heels. Warnings: explicit language, shounen ai, outfits brighter than the sun.
1. Chapter 1

My first and yet only shounen-ai fic, written a year ago.

Seifu by me  
Jyouka by me, but inspired greatly by Simkin (Darksword Series, Weis & Hickman)

may contain some lemon later... if I ever get to write it, that is... please enjoy! 8D

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving of the missing color

The door shifted open, revealing something – sorry, someone – very odd.  
Seifu heared his classmates erupt into loud chatter and laughter, but he didn't look up from the book he was reading. How annoying, he thought, those wimps couldn't even shut up for five minutes.  
"Students," his teacher said in a delighted tone, "May I introduce your new classmate, Tawakena Jyouka."  
Seifu grunted an annoyed sound. He flipped a page and tried to mute the surrounding noise with his concentration, but failed miserably.  
"Very pleased to meet you all, my dear colleagues. I'm looking forward, to interact with you all."  
Seifu hadn't even looked up once from his book, though his concentration was cracked and smashed by the deep gentle (and quite posh-sounding) voice. He heard the resonating sound carry above the loud chatter around him.  
"Except for the one in the back who is reading a book."  
Seifu's eyes widening quickly, he finally looked up, startled at first. And what he saw then, was astonishing.  
His grey classroom was suddenly not grey anymore; a storm of screaming, bright color was demanding for his eyes' attention. The guy standing next to his teacher was dressed in a stylish, slim coat made from rainbow-coloured patches, stitched together with thick threads. Underneath he wore purple-and-read striped, puffed trousers, and a matching gilet over a blue silk blouse. His buttons were undone, making room for his beaded jewellery to lie on his skin. He wore brown, half-high heeled dancing shoes, fitting a western 17th century nobleman.  
His pale skin was smooth and seemed soft to touch. His face, surrounded by warm brown curls, was delicate, with big, clear brown eyes pointed directly at him, seeming to know exactly what the black haired boy was thinking right now. An amused smirk on the brunette's lips, and Seifu noticed the small goatee underneath. Seifu was absolutely stunned; the boy intrigued him. He was tall, very slim, and for god's sakes, he wore high-heels!  
Seifu already hated him.

"Let's see… where can you be seated?" His teacher mumbled while looking around for the free desks. Seifu, who was still pinned down by the intense gaze of the grinning boy named Jyouka, was glad none of the free desks were near his.  
Suddenly the boy with curly hair laughed with a tinkling voice, his chuckle creating an atmosphere of being at a fun fair on a summer's day. He walked abruptly towards the scowling Seifu, ignoring the teacher who pointed out an empty table in the corner.  
Then, Jyouka put his elbows even more abruptly on the surface of Seifu's desk, resting his chin on his entangled fingers and smiling mysteriously. The brown eyes twinkled through the evenly brown curls.  
"You sure are scowling much, my cute little bookworm boy. What's your name?"  
Their faces were only three inches apart; a startled Seifu instinctively leaned backwards quickly, causing his chair to flip over, falling on the floor noisily.  
Seifu noticed the imbalance of his position and panicked, squeezing his eyes shut, preparing for a painful landing.  
A second passed, and no concrete floor.  
He opened his eyes and found himself protected by two strong arms, decorated with bracelets and the colorful patched fabric. He looked up, noticing little golden dots into the amused brown eyes above.  
"Oh," the boy closed his eyes in an overly dramatic expression, "My dear, wonderful Gods and Godesses, I didn't know you would let this cutie fall for me so quick, let alone he'd fall into my humble arms." He grinned back down to the shocked and stiffened raven-haired boy, who tried to grab ahold of himself. Finally Seifu managed to get up and push Jyouka away from him.  
"What the hell? I just tripped and fell, you asshole!" he felt his face being heated up, (his head must've resembled a ripe tomatoe) caused by the embarrassment and fury which whirled throughout his body. He felt the staring gazes of his classmates stinging his skin; adding even more red to it.  
"Seifu-kun!" the angry voice of his teacher Hitomi made him crinch a little. "I do not tolerate such foul language in this class. I've warned you several times, young man! Two hours cleaning the toilets."  
"What? Two fucking hours?" Seifu's face turned white instantly.  
"The F-word again!? Make it three!" She eyed him angrily.  
"Hey, wait a minute." Hitomi-sensei and Seifu turned their heads towards the forgotten rainbow-colored boy, a little surprised. Silence reigned the classroom for an instant.  
"He clearly will never learn not to swear anymore by cleaning the filthiest place in this school, don't you think? That's like killing fire with fire. Foulness with foulness."  
What? Was that bastard helping him get out of detention? Seifu was shocked.  
"Instead, Hitomi-sensei, let me sit next to this –future- gentleman, and I'll promise to teach him the fine art of not swearing. You know, my nephew used to swear everybody's ears off, he even got into prison for that a couple of times, haha! All those people without ears… isn't that funny! Anyway, when he got back wearing this fancy black-and-white striped outfit he practically came begging me to teach him the ways of a swear-less lifestyle. And you know what? Within a month he had stopped totally with his bad habit of attacking people's ears with his curses. Some people actually told me they thought he must've been a little prince or a nobleman because of the utter polite way of talking he had mastered. It was hi-la-ri-ous, I tell you…" His words came and went faster than a racing car, but finally Hitomi-sensei found the right timing to interrupt the little gypsy.  
"Okay! Okay! Sit down next to Seifu if you require… But you better make him stop swearing, or you'll both be cleaning the toilets." Irritated she waved her hand to indicate they all should sit down. "Now everyone, we'll be starting with maths today… So open your books…"  
"Heh." Jyouka smirked triumphantly. The girl next to Seifu suddenly left her desk to flee to one of the free desks in the front of the classroom. After picking up his colourful bag he gracefully sat down on the new free spot.  
Seifu eyed the confident, weird boy next to him. Why did he do that? There must've been some trick behind it, he thought…  
"After school you're gonna buy me a drink for saving your nice, cute ass, Seifu-chan." Jyouka said as if he was talking about the weather. He opened his book.  
"Don't force me into buying you things, jerk." Seifu answered with gritted teeth, keeping in mind to whisper it so his teacher wouldn't hear.  
"Oh, you're so cute! But please, don't worry. I will force you into doing far more things. But I'll be gentle, I'll promise you that, little swearing idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jazzing Jester

Akisunai Seifu really wasn't an eye-catching individual. Well; That's what he told himself, and desperately craved for. Through the years, his skills in hiding in the shadows and melting into a crowd had increased enough for Seifu to deal with.  
In his early childhood he was just an average boy, nothing really outstanding. Okay, he had some nice features… but the only trouble he got with it at that time, was a bunch of mothers and grandmothers pinching his cheeks playfully.  
But when he got older, he noticed girls started to act quite strange towards him. They would stare at him, and when he looked back, quickly study the ceiling or gaze out of the window. Their cheeks would flare red if he asked them if they wanted to play a game. All such things; Resulting in hateful stares from his male friends.  
No, Seifu rather kept quiet, kept distance, hiding all emotions but his anger. Scaring people was the perfect way to stop them fuzzing over his looks. Oh, and baggy, dark clothing were quite helpful, too.

And there he was, walking out of school, wearing an orange/red scarf which belonged with Jyouka (and was attracting far too much attention, why did he accept the stupid scarf anyway?), walking next to a loud chatting and half-dancing boy who made the spring-sun look dull and weak next to his appearance.  
Seifu realized that all his efforts to keep on the background would proof to be useless; and this shattered his already cracked mood.  
Suddenly Seifu heard a shift in the conversation; Jyouka cut off his sentence (which was about his far away cousin who had farted in some Dutch queen's presence).  
"Oh, I see you are catching quite the attention." the serious tone in his voice made Seifu's eyes lock on the gypsy's face.  
"That's because there's a dancing idiot of a clown walking beside me." Seifu bit out.  
"Oww, that hurts, angry Seifu-chan!" he pouted. "they give you just as much stares as they give me, Raven Angel. Just look!"  
He smiled widely again and spread his arms to the audience around him. "Isn't it wonderful, my beautiful Swearing Boy of Cuteness?"  
Seifu glared at him. "Shut up, drag-queen. If you ever call me names like that again I'll shove a telephonepole up your ass."  
"Oooh, impressive. My ass is all yours."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
"Something a gentleman like me won't repeat in company of such lovely ladies." He bowed politely while they were passing through a group of giggling girls.  
"..." Seifu glared.  
"I beg you a pardon... I shouldn't be so informal already, we only just met! But then again, we áre having a date right now..."  
"We are NOT..."  
"having a date? of course we are! you, the boy of my dreams, will buy me a nice cup of chocolate coffee, with pure white whipcream..."  
"You must be joking." Seifu snorted.  
"Jyouka's the name, splendid to meet you. Seifu, I'm sorry for the sudden change of subject, but... Can you tell me why we just passed three cafés?" Jyouka looked at him in utter interest, still smiling.  
"Because I am not taking you to one of those."  
"Why not? You clearly want to get rid of me as soon as possible. Or... maybe... you want to take me somewhere... special..."  
Jyouka stopped walking, and grabbed Seifu's hand. he turned the surprised boy around and enclosed him in his arms, pushing his cheek against he raven. Seifu stiffened, and to his utter surprise felt something wet on the cheek pushed against his... No, that certainly couldn't be a tear!  
"You are so sweet! I've never had someone care about me that much! So sweet! So sweet!" his voice was shakey and a bit high. Still it sounded very pretty...  
"Ok, ok! now let me go! LET ME GO! can't...breathe..." Seifu pushed the crying bile of colors away, panting for air.  
Jyouka let him go and wiped a tear away with his pinky, his brown eyes resembling those of a puppy. "So sweet, Seifu-chan..."  
Seifu almost believed it, if it weren't for the sneaky smile tugging the brunet's lips. But then again... was it an act? or was the sneaky smile something Seifu wanted to see? Jyouka sniffed his nose in a orange napkin of silk, interrupting Seifu's thoughts.  
"Ok, now... excuse me for that, my love... I didn't plan on spraying my tears of happyness into your black silky hair... Oh my, I must say, your hair smells delicious... what shampoo do you use? Herbal Essences?"  
"Mind your own business." Seifu's mood started to drop again. He opened the door to his uncle's café, The Jazzing Jester.  
"Wow! I really like that name... fabulous! Although the interior seems a bit... plain to match the name..." Jyouka said while eyeing the big neon sign above the door.  
"Hey Seifu! nice to see you again! Oh, I see you brought a friend?"  
"A friend? You must be joking, Aruberto-san. He just helped me out of detention so he owes me a drink. Er... where's Mira?"  
"Oh, she's helping in the kitchen. I'll call her right away... but first, can I take your order?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rainbow Date

The Jazzing Jester was just a regular café, owned by Alberto Velders. The boss, a Japanese/Dutch man of 40, originally worked as an architect in Holland, started his business only a year ago, after his wife died in a car accident. The Jazzing Jester was famous for the Dutch snack specialties and the little jazzbands which played there for free.  
Mira, Alberto's daughter, went to Japan with her dad. Seifu, who was raised in Japan, was surprised his pen-pal niece from Europe decided to go along.

The moment Seifu and Jyouka entered, there was a musician playing on his Fender guitar in the corner.  
Seifu and Jyouka ordered their drinks, and suddenly a girl walked into the room from the kitchen-door. She was wearing oversized boyish clothes and a stained apron.  
Jyouka had already seen the subtle similarities in Seifu's and Alberto's appearances, though very faint. But when the girl walked in...  
Seifu's eyes were shaped like a Japanese, and Mira's eyes were very European; but both had the same white-blue gaze, surrounded by a darkgrey ring. Her hair was auburn, his hair was pitchblack, but it seemed to have the same softness. his jaw was sharp, normal for a guy, though it seemed to enlighten his soft, girly mouth. hers were the same, which made her look quite tom-boyish. her freckles were covering bleak skin, eyebrows a bit low above her eyes. His cheeks? Freckles. But his eyebrows weren't as low as hers. They were just right, beautifully curved...  
Jyouka placed himself on the chair next to Seifu's, intensely observing the raven.  
"Hello Mira-san! working in the kitchen today?" Seifu asked with a gentle voice. Jyouka kept quiet.  
"Yes. I am baking applepie." She answered, looking at the musician in the corner.  
Seifu was leaning over the bar, smiling slightly at his niece. His hair was messy, not all bangs could be caught in the small knot lingering at the nape of his neck. A small, pretty ear, unpierced, peaked out between the raven locks, partly covered.  
Jyouka already hovered over, desperately wanting to kiss it. Instead, he maneouvered it into saying: "Seifu-chan, can you please be a gentleman and introduce me to this Cuteypie Lady?" Cuteypie? She wasn't, but he knew Seifu thought she was. Jyouka grinned, his eyes gleaming stealthily, but neither of his companions noticed.

Seifu felt the warm breath tickle his ear. Seriously, couldn't he back off a bit? "Er, yeah, ok... Mira, this nuisance here is Tawakena Jy-"  
"Oh, you silly lad, surely I am no nuisance! Tawakena Jyouka, here to serve beautiful ladies such as you." Jyouka winked playfully to Seifu before grabbing the girl's hand and giving it a little kiss on top.  
"Silly lad?" Mira giggled.  
"Oh, well, I guess that's not quite the name for little Seifu-chan... I prefer calling him the Silly Swearing Lad of Cuteness."  
"Hey! Stop with the stupid nicknames, bastard!" Seifu's cheeks flared red.  
"Pardon me, of Super Cuteness. Have I already told you the story of how my little sister made people faint with her cuteness? The poor girl, she only had me to play with, everyone else just... *poof!* fell on the floor whenever she blushed, cried, laughed, played, picked her nose, puked on the carpet... But honestly, you'd never witness such cuteness again. Though I seemed to be immune, Yay for me, I always had to clean the carpet when she puked. Blegh. Everyone else just slipped into coma!" Jyouka rattled further happily.  
"Oh my, that story sounds like when you were little, nephew!" Mira said, apparently buying everything Jyouka said. She looked at the musician in the corner.  
"W-what?" Seifu's attention swifted back to the conversation. Apparently his brains had darted off.  
"Well, besides the fainting. Whenever they saw you, they..."  
"YEAH yeah, good old days, good old days... Ah, our drinks..." Seifu laughed frantically, successfully cutting off Mira's sentence.  
"Here you go, boys." Alberto put down a chocolate coffee and an ice tea. "Mira, are you sure your pie is doing well? I smell some burning..."  
"Oh! Excuse me..." Mira raced back into the kitchen, her dad following to hand her some help.  
Jyouka took a sip. "Ah! Seventh heaven! An angel must've had diarrhea." Jyouka locked gazes with the black haired boy.  
"So, that tom-boyish girl with big teeth is your cousin?"  
"Yes. wait, she's not tom-boyish!"  
"Hm." Jyouka's eyes watched him intensely, smirking, flirting. "You know, she's not interested in you."  
"What?" again that sudden change in subject. No wait, the subject didn't change... Seifu felt confused.  
"She likes that musician in the back."  
"What? How the hell do you know that for sure?"  
"Her eyes got drawn to the Guitarguy all the time. She didn't spare a look at you, my pretty Seifu-chan..." Jyouka shook his head as if he couldn't believe she rather looked at the musician than at the raven next to him.  
"Shut up. You don't know her."  
Silence filled the air for a moment. Then Jyouka's grin appeared again.  
"Okay, if you say so... my Raven Angel!" Jyouka's arms flew around Seifu, cheeks bumped together again. "But don't worry, Jyouka-kun's here to protect you! I won't let her hurt you, my dearie, my Seifu-chan! I pwommiss!!"  
Seifu's cheeks flared red again, his breath quickening. "Wha-? Let me go, nutcase!" Seifu yelled, surprised, the boy was so close, breath tickling his ear again, a slim but strong body pushed against his side, soft lips against his earlobe... It sent shivers down his spine...  
"Alright, I'm sorry... Oh, where'd you get that blush? Surely you didn't mistake me for Mira, Sexy Boy of Cuteness?"  
"N-no, ofc- DON'T CALL ME THAT, ASSHOLE!!!" Seifu's blush spread further over his face.  
"Now now, no need to get so worked up! Take some ice-tea." Jyouka smiled and handed him his own drink. Seifu growled, but took the glass and emptied it in one go.  
"Alberto-san! please be so kind to hand us the check." Jyouka asked the man who entered through the kitchendoor.  
"Wait... you're gonna pay?" Seifu asked him with a surprised look.  
"Well, when on a date, the one who asked the other out should pay for both." Jyouka said, brushing his fingertips over Seifu's cheek.  
"THIS IS NOT A DATE GODDAMMIT!!" His blush spread again.  
"Aw, but I already paid!" He just handed Alberto the money. Jyouka pouted at the raven.  
For a second Seifu continued to glare into Jyouka's smiling eyes, but suddenly stood up from his seat and walked straight at the door.  
"Hey! Wait! What's the matter, Seifu-chan?" Jyouka walked quickly after him.  
"Go away, I don't have any further business with you. We went on a 'date'. You got your drink. Now fuck off."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Syncolor Kiss

"No." Jyouka's expression went dead serious.  
_Seriously, what's with this guy? So loud, full of energy, insulting and flattering at the same time… _Seifu felt Jyouka's hand on his wrist, warm, soft. Standing still in the middle of the empty street, the sky above changing colors, which was caused by the sunset. The colorful scene around them seemed to synchronize with Jyouka's appearance. Colorful cars were parked alongside the seemingly purple asphalt, a fabulously blue, pink and orange sky, the neon lights of the cafés and shops mirrored in rain pools and windows.  
The world looked so different. This day seemed so over the top… like a comedy, or a soap, or something like that. He'd never yelled or cursed as much as he did today. Today… he must have been blushing more than he did all his life. Why?  
Seifu shook his head, shocked when he realized._ No, definitely NOT because of that bouncing gypsy ass which is calling me embarrassing names all day and was flirting with Mira and forced me into buying his drink- well, in the end he paid… and he… flirted more with me compared with Mira… wait… what the fucking hell am I thinking?_  
Seifu's anger slipped away again, silence thick but not awkward. Jyouka hadn't moved one inch, not blinking once, only the wind brushing his curls out of his worried-looking face brought movement in the scene.  
Seifu shuffled his feet nervously and pulled his arm out of Jyouka's hold.  
"Just… get out, I… want to go home now."  
Jyouka's face showed a spark of surprise. And for the first time, Seifu heard… insecurity ringing through he brunet's voice.  
"Can I walk with you?"  
_Huh? Did he just ASK me something?_  
The raven sighed. "If you stop calling me names."  
"Yay! Alright! You sure this isn't a date? We would make a great couple," Jyouka's serious expression disappeared as quickly as it came. He hooked his arm through the raven's, smiling gently. Seifu ignored both his fluttering stomach, his newly appeared anger ánd Jyouka's arm.  
"Hey… Seifu," they started walking again.  
"Hm?"  
"Smile for me."  
"Huh? Why the hell should I do that? What do you care?"  
"Well… you were smiling so cute at that cousin of yours. It was the first and last time you smiled today."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"You should smile more."  
Seifu looked up at the boy next to him, and found his jaw drop a bit in awe. The boy was looking dreamily into the distance, a small smile tugging his lips, the brown curls around his face shining with a golden glow. The sun was almost gone, but the last ray… it touched Jyouka's curls. The sight was probably… one of the most beautiful things he'd ever see.  
Jyouka's eyes locked with his, and his smile grew a bit wider.  
"Yes, that's a good smile."  
Seifu snapped out of his dreaming state, and was shocked that there was indeed a smile tugging his lips. He looked away quickly and pulled his arm away, walking past the typical Japanese fence surrounding his house. He fished in his pockets for his keys frantically. And when he finally found his keys, two arms surrounded him and he dropped the key on the tiles.  
"Seifu-chan, don't be so shy… you might hurt my feelings." He felt Jyouka's slim body press against his back, and a face nuzzling his neck. Warm breath teased his skin.  
"H-haha, me? Shy? Don't be ridicul- ahh…" Seifu was stopped mid-sentence by a small kiss under his earlobe featuring a wet tongue. A shiver was sent down his spine and his stomach was fluttering a bit at the sudden sensation.  
But then the arms disappeared, and Seifu turned around, breathing quickly. Why did he suddenly feel so warm?  
"Yes, you're shy." Jyouka closed the distance between them, cupping the Raven's face with his hands. He brushed his lips slowly against Seifu's before he gave him a soft kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Flute's melody in Color

Seifu blinked his eyes. The clear blue sky and midday sun were hovering over the grass mountain where he stood on top, the wind brushed gently his hair, which was loose. His black hair wasn't too long, it was cut a little lower from his chin. Jyouka sat on a green rock sticking out of the grassy ground, blowing on a small, sharp and highpitched whistle. It´s quick tones reminded him of an Irish tune. Together with the rustling of the wind it was strangely energizing him and making him feel sleepy at the same time.

Seifu walked, guided by the flute, towards the ever so colorful boy sitting on the rock. His eyes seemed closed.

"Where am I?" his voice fit perfectly with the swift melody piercing the silence. Jyouka opened his eyes and stopped playing, lifting his eyes to lock gazes. No emotions were displayed. Seifu swallowed when he saw the clear amber of his irises, feeling a spark run down his spine.

Something was different about Jyouka. But what? He couldn't escape the strong gaze to look for the difference.  
"Your inner palace, ofcourse. don't you recognise it?" Jyouka smiled his dazzling smile, and Seifu finally managed to rip off is gaze to stare into the distance, the white tipped mountains crowning the horizon. "This is your hallway."

"Palace? Hallway?" Without the sound of the flute, his voice sounded a bit strained.  
"Yeah. I can't enter your domain further yet; Which is incredibly rude, after all what I've done for you!" his voice took it's usual rattling pace again. Jyouka took his dramatic striking pose again, the back of his hand touching his forehead. "Remember when I saved you from a week long cleaning the toilet? and when I saved you from that incredibly bad truckdriver which almost hit you? and when you were threatened by a girl-gang who wanted to strip you as much as I do? And that one time, you were crying so loud and I held you and kissed you and stroked you until you were crying of ecstacy instead of pain? and...-" Jyouka stopped, his fingers combing his short goatee, eyebrows pushed together. "Oh wait... those last things haven't happened yet. Oh well, no harm done!" Jyouka sent him his sparkling grin again, amused of his own rattling.  
"Uh... right." Seifu fidgeted. At that last statement he suddenly felt very warm and nervous, his blush spreading rapidly when realisation of the meaning of those words dawned his dreaming mind. He felt tired to the bone and rubbed his eyes to ward off the sleep. The mountain grass seemed to fade away, along with the sky and everything around him. He began to slip off into oblivion...  
The flute began to play again.

"GOOOODMORNING!" Seifu jumped up. A burst of color came flying from the classroomdoor to settle down mere inches in front of Seifu's nose. "Oh Seifu-chan, your face looks absolutely adorable right now. Your eyes are so big when you're shocked!" Before Seifu could duck away, Jyouka had already cupped his face and brought their noses together to slightly brush the tips together. Jyouka smiled and quickly pulled away and sat on his chair. Seifu seemed worn out, his hair loose and small bags under his eyes. Being lumped in his chair, he scribbled on a piece of paper. He wore a dark green, crooked dressing shirt buttoned all to the top, in which he seemed to drown in just as much as in his black sweater from yesterday. "Slept well this morning?" He seemed to ask off-handedly, glancing sideways at the raven. Said boy flinched visibly, giving Jyouka a wide-eyed look again before he fidgeted in his seat.  
_had a rough night, Seifu-chan?_ Jyouka smiled vigorously at the thought. He must have confused the boy so much by kissing him - however softly - that he was (obviously) lacking hours sleep.  
"Yes." he said with a rasping throat. Jyouka laughed, amused, at the obvious lie, making Seifu even more uncomfortable. Seifu realized the sound of the chuckle gave him shivers, as it summoned a mood of going to a fun fair right into their grey classroom.  
It was early in the morning, and Seifu cursed his habit of arriving earliest in class. He was nervous and certainly NOT happy having these extra silent minutes wasted by the obnoxious gypsy next to him. Or maybe he was... the tingling chuckle made his stomach flip a bit, in a weird way... in a nice way. God, he felt so nervous right now.  
Yesterday - after Jyouka kissed him (he flinched again at the thought) - there was this enchanted feeling in the air, as if time had collapsed together with the sunset. Jyouka's lips were so soft, he wondered if he'd feel anything that soft again. His stomach had felt like it was riding a rollercoaster on it's own, and... the skin where Jyouka was touching him tingled pleasantly. It was a dream... it was a dream... it wasn't real... please let it not be real...  
He... was kissed by a boy. It was a fact Seifu wasn't happy about at all. However attractive Jyouka was, he was still a boy. They shouldn't have kissed. Even if it wasn't a french kiss, it still didn't feel right. _Or... maybe it did... No it didn't no it didn't no it didn't!  
What should he do?_  
Seifu put the thought aside, not knowing what to answer. The events after the kiss... were even stranger. Jyouka had softly pulled away, but still holding Seifu's face in his hands, and... he had smiled... but... the smile was a bit sad. _Why?_ Seifu shook his head. Maybe he was imagining things. after a couple of stretched seconds of silence, Jyouka seemed to transform into his usual self again, flashing a wide grin, pulling his hands away. He then made a deep reverance in front of the shocked, paralyzed raven, and exclaimed "Ciaociao, my love!" then dashed away into the dark.  
Seifu, not able to move, could only think of three words.  
_What the fuck?_  
And when Seifu finally managed to move again, he ate dinner silently, and went straight to bed. His gut feeling told him he wouldn´t get much sleep that night, so he got into bed early. His homework laid neglected on his desk.  
His guts were right, he tried to sleep but awoke again and again from the same, weird dream. The dream was so real, it had startled him, but it didn´t scare him. What did scare him, was the fact that he caught himself thinking again and again of how Jyouka had kissed him, right after his dream. As if his mind tried to tell him something, as if his dream and the memory were related.  
Jyouka was quietly observing the inner turmoil Seifu was suffering from, his chin resting on his entangled fingers. A small, mysterious smile was tugging his lips while he stared at the raven shamelessly. The palace is still shut... but it wouldn't take long before the doors would be opened. And the stairs would be draped majesticly with a red carpet, made of the purest velvet...


End file.
